


Roman + Dean One Shot's

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE FanFiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot's based off individual requests. Each chapter is a separate request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Late Night Booty Call

 

**[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/50075919-ambreigns-one-shot%27s) **

**[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/124487567045/one-shot-masterlist) **

 

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by skittlesinyurmouth:**

\-------------------------------

You had been involved in a sexual relationship with both Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns for a couple of months now and although it was exhausting, you enjoyed keeping them both sexually satisfied. However, there was one thing you had always dreamed off that had yet to be full-filled, and that was a threesome with both of them.

It was late and you were leaving the arena after Raw 

"See you both tomorrow" you said as you kissed Dean and Roman goodnight

They both had to stay behind for a meeting and had promised to spend some time with you the following morning, so you checked yourself into your hotel room and after an hour you had begun to get undressed to take a bath. Suddenly you heard a familiar beep coming from your laptop, it was a Skype call from Dean and without hesitation you immediately accepted the call. Grabbing your laptop as you sat down on the bed 

"Oh hey there" you said as you noticed both Dean and Roman appearing on the screen in front of you

"What's up baby girl?" Roman said with a slight smile on his face

"How's it going big dog?" you replied with a giggle

"You look nice, what's that you're wearing?" Dean asked whilst admiring your lingerie.

"Like what you see?" you replied as you adjusted the screen to reveal your whole body

"Mmm you know i do sweetheart" he said with a smile on his face

"Do you miss me boys?" you asked as you noticed them both fidgeting in there chairs at the mere sight of you.

"Uh huh I'm missing you  _real_  bad right now baby" Roman said whilst biting on his lip.

"Swing your body round for us, show me that sexy ass of yours" Dean said interrupting

"You wanna see this?" you replied stroking your thigh as you turned around slowly

"Oh shit (Y/N) i wish i could touch you right now" Dean said whilst biting on his knuckles

"Oh Yeah? what would you do to me?" you asked whilst slowly pulling down the straps of your bra. 

Dean grunted as Roman starred wide eyed.

"How about you Ro, how much do you want me?" you said whilst playing with the elastic on you panties teasing them both.

"Where are you right now?'' Roman replied, bringing the mood down slightly

''I'm in my hotel room......wishing you were both-'' before you could complete your sentence you noticed Roman whisper something into Dean's ear and the video call ended. 

You sat up quickly and checked the setting's on your Skype screen, making sure nothing had gone wrong. 

 _Call_   _ended_  

Why would they do that? things were just starting to get interesting! 10 minutes passed and you heard a loud knock at the door. You quickly grabbed your black robe and wrapped it around you as you walked towards the door, opening it slowly to find Dean and Roman standing in front of you. 

''Surprise baby girl" Roman said with a smile

A wide smile spread across your face and you grabbed hold of them both by there t-shirts pulling them into your room 

"We thought we'd come and keep you company" Dean said whilst undoing the belt on your robe 

"That's right" Roman added as he started to kiss your neck.

Dean removed your robe, picked you up off your feet, carrying you over to the bed. He laid you down gently and you wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him in close to you. Roman joined you both on the bed and lent over you, removing your bra, he began to suck and lick your nipples as Dean slowly kissed his way down your body. You grabbed hold of Roman's hair and pulled his face up to yours so you could kiss him, he kissed you with passion, biting on your bottom lip slightly.

"Enjoying yourself...eh?" Dean said whilst removing your panties, noticing how wet they were. "Get onto your hands and knees" Dean said as he stood up and removed his jeans and boxers

You did what he said and grabbed hold of Roman length, taking it into your mouth as Dean thrust into you from behind. You let out a moan and grabbed hold of Roman's hips for support as you swirled your tongue around his tip, bobbing your head up and down quickly. 

"Shit (Y/N)" Roman said as you worked his cock in your mouth.

"Do you like being fucked by two guys (Y/N)? does it turn you on?" Dean asked whilst smacking your ass, making you moan even more.

Roman grabbed hold of you hair and tugged on it before emptying his load into your mouth with a load moan. You gasped for air as he pulled himself out of your mouth and you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. You looked up at him with a smile, shamelessly admiring his body.

"You're so beautiful (Y/N)" he said as he stroked the side of your face with his hand, before getting off the bed.

You ground your ass back into Deans cock giving him your full attention as you grew closer to your climax, Dean's thrusts grew more erratic and you knew he was close too 

"Holy shit babe" Dean groaned as he emptied his load into you

"F-ffuuuucck" you cried as you clenched around him riding out your own orgasm

Dean collapsed on the bed behind you and you quickly turned around and laid down beside him. You gazed at Dean as he gasped for breath and you gently kissed him on the cheek 

"Did you enjoy yourself sweetheart?" he asked 

"I loved it" you replied with a smile, as you rested your head on his chest.

Roman joined you both in bed and pulled the bed sheet over you slightly as he noticed goose bumps starting to appear on your skin. You turned around to face him and moved in close to him before kissing him on the lips 

"Try and get some sleep baby you must be tired" he said as you looked into his eyes

"Only if you stay here with me" you said softly

"I'm not going anywhere baby girl, you're stuck with me now" he said as a smile spread across his face

"That's fine by me" you replied as you cuddled into him.

Dean budged up and positioned himself right behind you, he swept your hair back behind your ear and you could feel his breath on the back of your neck. 

"Sweet dreams (Y/N)" he said whispering in your ear before kissing you lightly on your neck

"Sweet dreams Dean" you replied quietly as he rested his head in the crook of your neck.


	2. (Dirty) Truth Or Dare

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by mrs-foxx-1233:**

\-------------------------------

You stretched your arms out over your head, your mouth outstretched as you let out a yawn, the movie credits still rolling on the TV in the background. You were hanging out with Roman and Dean at your house and you decided it was time to call it a night.

"You're not going to bed are you?" Dean asked looking over to you with a pout as you got up from the couch

"Yeah, why?" You asked rubbing your eyes

"Well.....why don't we do something else?" Dean asked

"Like what?" Roman asked wondering what Dean was getting at

"What about Truth or Dare?" Dean said

"Truth or Dare!!" You said, scrunching your face up at him in amusement

"Bro, that is  _so_  lame" Roman said, looking over at Dean

"I don't mean normal Truth or Dare, I'm talking about dirty Truth or Dare." Dean stated

It was a times like this that you were reminded of how outnumbered you were in terms of gender, and you already knew that you'd be the target of most of the dare's. I mean how could you not be, Roman and Dean weren't going to play dirty Truth or Dare by themselves were they!

"So, you wanna play or not?" Dean asked

"Uhh i don't know" you said reluctantly

If you were being honest with yourself you were deeply attracted to both of them, but you'd never told them, you'd never even flirted.

''Come on baby girl, it's only a bit of fun, and besides you can always choose Truth'' Roman said

"Fine" you said giving into the pressure as you sat back down on the couch

As the game got underway your earlier suspicions were quickly confirmed. Dean and Roman really weren't holding back. So far the questions had be more than excessively sexual and Roman was already stripped down to his boxers from a previous Dare from Dean. 

"Alright (Y/N) Truth or Dare?" Dean asked looking over at you

Up to this point you had resisted choosing Dare in dread of what Dean might ask you to do 

"Truth" you said, refusing to give in just yet

"Okay...." Dean said, trying hard to come up with a good question "Have you ever fantasized about one of us fucking you?" Dean asked, gesturing towards Roman

"Yep" you answered

"Me or Roman?" Dean asked eagerly

"I think your find that's two questions" you said stubbornly

You knew exactly what Dean was getting at but you weren't going to give it to him, not just yet anyway 

 "Truth or Dare Roman?" You asked, your mind swirling with possible questions

"Truth" he replied, noticing you were deep in thought

"How big is it?" You asked, your eyes hovering over Roman's lap

Roman's eye's widened and you could see he was considering his answer carefully "Big enough to blow your mind and wide enough to stretch you out" Roman answered

"Oh really?" You asked, your teeth penetrating your bottom lip at the mere thought

"Truth or Dare (Y/N)?" Dean asked, interrupting the moment

"Truth" you said

"Have you ever fucked two guys at the same time?" Dean asked suggestively

"No" you replied

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" Dean said, looking over at Roman and then back at you, signaling what he was getting at

\-------------------------------------------------

[5 minutes later]

"Truth or Dare (Y/N)?" Roman asked, giving you a discreet smile as he looked at you

"Dare" you said trusting Roman more than you did Dean

"I dare you to....make Dean moan" Roman said, anxious to get back at Dean for his earlier Dare to strip to his boxers

"Alright" you said getting up of the couch and making your way over to Dean, who was already fidgeting in his chair with expectation. 

You straddled his lap and rubbed yourself up against his crotch, making sure to apply just the right amount of pressure with each pass. 

"You like that Dean?" You asked, noticing his breathing beginning to hitch "Do i turn you on?" You asked bringing your mouth up to his ear in a sultry whisper. 

Just as you were planning your next move Dean let out a deep groan and you quickly stood up and walked back over to the couch, feeling proud of yourself

"You alright man?" Roman asked laughing at a now red faced and flustered Dean

\-------------------------------------------------

[10 minutes later]

The game had escalated quickly and Dean was now shirtless as well (much to your delight). You were now the only one that was fully clothed and you already knew what was coming next 

"I dare you to take off your bra' Dean said, his eyebrows raising up with satisfaction when you finally chose dare

''Oh come on!!" You said in protest

"What? Roman's half naked, i'm half naked. It's only fair" he replied with a self-satisfied grin

"Ugh fine!!" You said reluctantly removing your vest top, exposing your lacy black bra. You were starting to regret wearing a push-up bra as Roman and Dean starred at you hungrily. 

You slowly slipped your bra straps down and unclasped the garment carefully, trying your best to delay the inevitable.

"So fucking hot" Roman mumbled as your bare flesh was put on full display for them both to see

"Shit (Y/N)" Dean concurred, licking his lips slightly

"Truth or Dare Bro?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off you for one second

"Dare" Roman said without thinking twice

"I dare you to suck on (Y/N)'s nipples" Dean said.

Without saying a word, Roman stood up and walked towards you, leaning over you and cupping your breasts with his hands. You could hardly contain your excitement as his big hands caressed your skin. You'd dreamt of being this intimate with him for months and now it was finally happening. You let out a faint moan as Roman covered your left breast with his warm mouth, gently massaging the other. You tugged at his hair as his tongue glided across the nub of your nibble and you completely lost all control of yourself. 

"Fuck the game.....i need you both right now" you panted, looking over at Dean briefly

Roman lifted his head up and laid you down flat on the couch, looking down at you with a wicked smile 

"Hey, you don't have to ask me twice" he said lacing your body with kisses as Dean made his way over to you.

"Me either" Dean said, unbuckling his belt on his jeans as he starred down at you.

"Maybe this game wasn't such a bad idea after all" you stated as the two men focused all their attention on you.

 


	3. Breach Of Trust

**\-------------------------------**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

\-------------------------------

You had recently confided in Dean, telling him that you had a thing for his best friend Roman, and he had promised you that he wouldn't say anything to him. But Dean was notoriously unpredictable when he was drunk and you were more than a little nervous when you heard that he was going out with Roman ''for a few drinks'' Dean was staying at your house for a few days and you decided to stay awake and wait for him to return before going to bed. The hours passed by and what started as ''a few drinks'' had now turned into a 6 hour excursion. It was 1am when Dean finally got back and as you predicted he was more than a little drunk. Roman was holding him up straight and he was babbling some incoherent nonsense at you as you opened the door. 

"Where do you want him?'' Roman asked as they made there way inside

''Just place him down on the coach'' you said

''Um I'm gonna go then, are you going to be alright?'' Roman asked awkwardly

''Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks'' you replied

Roman left and you sat down beside Dean on the couch. He was still babbling and you sighed at him with disbelief 

''Did you get lost or something?'' you asked. Dean attempted to sit up and talk to you but he lost his balance and fell onto his face instead

You rolled your eyes at him and covered him with a blanket ''I'll talk to you tomorrow'' you said, making your way to your bed

\-------------------------------------------------

[The next morning]

You made your way downstairs and walked over to the couch, Dean was still asleep and you shoved him roughly, waking him up ''MORNING!!'' you shouted, causing him to flinch

''Urgh! (Y/N) don't shout!!'' he moaned holding his head

''Did you enjoy yourself last night?'' you asked sarcastically

''To be honest with you sis, I don't even remember what I did last night'' he replied

''Well you went out with Roman ''for a few drinks'' you said, forming speech marks with your fingers ''And then 6 hours later Roman had to carry you home'' you said raising an eyebrow at him

''Oh shit!'' he mumbled

''Please tell me you didn't say anything to Roman about what I told you'' you said, eager to put your mind at rest

''Like I said, I can't even remember what happened last night'' Dean replied, shrugging his shoulders at you

''Great'' you said irritated ''Just great!''

\-------------------------------------------------

[A few hours later]

A few hours past and Dean had managed to get up of the couch and go out, telling you that he needed to get some fresh air. You had begun to make yourself some lunch when the doorbell rang, so you stopped what you were doing and answered the door. 

''Oh hi Roman'' you said, trying your best to keep your composure

''Hey (Y/N). Um can I talk to you about something?'' Roman asked

''Sure'' you replied, stepping aside to let him in. You carried on making your lunch, in an attempt to keep yourself occupied as he stood mere feet away from you.

''Have you spoken to Dean at all since he got back last night?'' Roman suddenly asked after what seemed like minutes of silence

''No...not really. He wasn't exactly in any condition to have a conversation'' you replied

''Oh. Well he kind of told me something last night'' Roman said

Your eyes instantly darted towards him and your heart started to beat erratically ''What did he tell you?'' you asked nervously

''Um well he said that you liked me'' Roman replied, arching an eyebrow up at you

''Well, I do like you Roman, you're my brother's best friend and you're a cool guy. Why wouldn't I like you?'' you said, playing dumb

''No. He didn't mean as a friend. He meant as something more'' Roman corrected

You could feel your cheeks start to burn as you got flustered and you were racking your brain to try and think about what to say to him in response. ''He was drunk, you know how he get's when he drinks'' you said laughing nervously

Roman seemed unconvinced by your denial of the truth and he slowly made his way over to you, placing a hand on your waist. You jumped from the contact and your started to tremble. 

''So, if you only like me as a friend, why are you trembling right now?'' Roman asked, his mouth brushing up against your cheek as he spoke

''I-I'm cold'' you said

Roman laughed at you and his hands gradually ascended up your body, your breath hitching as he started to kiss your neck lightly. He span you around and you kissed him vigorously as you melted into his arms, unable to suppress your feeling for him any longer

\----------------------------------------------------

The kiss was heated and Roman grabbed hold of your waist and lifted you up, you wrapped your legs around his torso and clung to his neck as he carried you upstairs towards the bedroom, the kiss only breaking when he placed you down onto the bed.

"Okay so maybe I do like you as more than a friend" you admitted. 

Smiling up at him as he slowly undressed, your eyes fixed on his upper body as he peeled of his t-shirt, his abdominal muscles prominent as more of his skin was exposed to you.

"Like what you see baby girl?" Roman asked 

As you bit down on your bottom lip and nodded your head at him, getting wetter by the second as the anticipation of what was about to happen dawned on you. Roman got onto the bed and he slowly removed your shirt before kissing his way down your body, sucking and nipping on your neck before kissing down the center of your stomach and down to the bottom of your abdomen, purposely avoiding your most intimate area as he teased you slightly, lightly drawing circles on your inner thigh with his fingers. Your head fell back and your eyes closed as you felt his cool breath on your femininity. He hooked his fingers into the elastic of your underwear, pulling them down over your legs. You lifted your hips up for him and he grabbed hold of your waist, placing you onto his shoulders before you felt his tongue start to go to work on you. Gasps and moans leaving your mouth as his tongue flicked up against your most sensitive area.

"Fuck Roman" you moaned trying your best not to move as his tongue moved up to your clit, teasing it with small circular movements as your hands dug into the mattress. 

You lifted your head up and tangled your hands in Roman's hair as he continued to pleasure you, bringing you closer to your peak with every movement of his tongue.

"Mmmm you taste so good (Y/N)" Roman purred his mouth only leaving you for a moment before lowering back down again as his tongue delved inside of you while his thumb drew heavy circles around your clit. The gasps and moans continued to flow from your mouth and your hips started to buck up against Roman's face as he brought you to your peak.

"Fuuuccckk yeessss!!!" you screamed as he cleaned up your juices and raised his head up once again to look at you

A smile played on his lips as you stared down at him with lustful eyes. Your gaze darted towards the tented fabric of his shorts and you smiled at how hard you had made him.. Roman pulled down his shorts and disposed of his boxers before positioning himself at your entrance, rubbing his cock up and down your slit before slowly entering you. The sound of your combined moans filling the room as you he started to move in and out of you slowly, his hands caressing your breasts through the fabric of your bra as you ran your hands up and down his biceps. 

"Mmmmm" you moaned as your nails dug into the skin on his shoulders, his thrusts growing rougher and faster in pace as his teeth grazing over the sweet spot on your neck. You moved together rhythmically, your bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat as your combined body heat filled the air

"Fuck (Y/N) you've got such a tight little pussy" Roman growled as he brought his thumb up to circle your clit once again, urging you closer to your second orgasm as he felt himself begin to slowly unravel. Roman's pace increased even further and his thrusts became erratic as he reached his climax, your walls tightening around him as you came right behind him, pleasure washing over your body as you felt him pull out of you and his mouth press up against yours, his lips moving over yours tenderly as your sweaty bodies clung to each other. 

"Damn baby girl. That was amazing" Roman gasped before collapsing down beside you on the bed, draping his arms around you

"So" you giggled as you cuddled up against him, resting your head on his chest

"So" he replied kissing the top of your head, his warm embrace sending you to sleep as he held you in his arms


	4. First Kiss

**—————————————————————————————**

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

—————————————————————————————

You were excited to go and watch Raw live, you'd always promised your friend Dean that you would visit him and watch him wrestle, but at the same time you were nervous as well. You had been friends with Dean for years and you didn't get to see him as much as you used to, now that he was on the road, but there was one problem. You had the biggest crush on his best friend Roman and Dean knew about it. They were like brothers, they were inseparable and you had ended up meeting him a few times already, you'd made a fool of yourself both times and you didn't want there to be a third. Roman probably thought you were a dork and you were eager to protect yourself from any further embarrassment

\--------------------------------------------------

Raw was coming to an end and you text Dean, slowly making your way out of the arena

_You were great tonight. I can't stop, I've got to get back but hopefully I can come to another show soon x_

\- Dean's POV -

I was hanging out with Roman in my locker room when I got a text from (Y/N), telling me that she was on her way back home. I knew exactly what she was up to, she was trying to avoid me because of Roman and I wasn't about to let her get away that easily.

"Hey Ro" I said as I placed my phone back into my jacket pocket

"Yeah" he replied

"You remember my friend (Y/N) right?" I asked

"Off course. Why?" he questioned

"Well she was in the crowd tonight, she came to watch me" I said

"Oh really? That's cool" Roman replied trying to act calm, even though I could tell that he was more than a little excited at the idea of her being here

"Yeah. Well the thing is, I wanted to ask her to come and hang out with me but I know she won't want to" I mumbled

"Why not?" Roman asked, playing right into my hands

"Can you really not work it out?" I asked, laughing at his confused expression "She likes you bro!!" 

"She does!?" Roman asked, a slight smile creeping onto his face

"Yeah and I guess you make her nervous or something. She's not had an easy life, her childhood was rough, just like mine and well.......she's never really...she hasn't even had her first kiss yet" I disclosed

"Really!?" Roman questioned, shocked "I can't believe that. I mean she's beautiful. How has she never been kissed?"

"She's hard to get close too, she doesn't open up to a lot of people" I shrugged ''It took me a few years to truly get to know her!''

I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out a piece of paper, scribbling down (Y/N)'s number onto it before handing it to Roman 

"You should ask her out" I encouraged before leaving the room

\--------------------------------------------------

You could hardly believe your eyes as you starred down at your phone. On the screen was a message from Roman. The man that you had lusted over for more than a year and he was asking you out of a date. You wanted to laugh, to yell out in glee but you managed to hold yourself together just long enough to accept his offer, feeling your heart flutter at the thought of spending a few hours alone with him.

  --------------------------------------------------  

[Three weeks later]

You didn't want this day to come to an end. It had been perfect from the moment that Roman picked you up from your house; but here you were, standing under the porch, on the doorstep of your house, an awkward silence filling the air as he kept staring at your lips. You knew what was coming and you wanted nothing more than to lean forwards and kiss him, but at the same time you were also nervous. You had no idea what to even do and you didn't want to ruin the moment by messing it up. What if you did something wrong? He started leaning in and your nerves got the better of you.

"Um thanks for tonight. I had a really nice time" you said quickly as you backed away from him

"Yeah it was fun. We should do it again sometime"' Roman replied as he continued to lean into you, his eyes focused on your lips

You pulled away again and this time Roman pulled away too "Are you okay (Y/N)?" he asked with a look of concern

You shrugged, unsure of what to say "I'm just a little nervous. I've never really, well I've never kissed anyone before" you confessed, your cheeks flushing with embarrassment

"Well if you don't feel comfortable then we don't have to-"

"No I want to. I want you to kiss me Roman" you interrupted, suddenly eager for him to continue where he left off

"Okay, just relax" he said as he placed one of his hands behind your head, pulling you into him slowly as his mouth moved towards yours "Just follow my lead. Do whatever comes naturally" he added as his lips softly pressed up against yours

You did what he said and before long your lips started to move together in rhythm. After a while you started to relax and you parted your lips slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth. The feeling was odd to you at first but then you started to enjoy it. It was finally happening, you were finally experiencing your first kiss and what made it even better was the fact that it was Roman who was giving it to you. Your cheeks grew even hotter and you were sure that Roman would notice. The dim light above your porch was doing nothing to conceal your pink flush and he pulled away from you with a smile spread across his face, as he started to gently stroke the side of your face.

"Are you sure you've never kissed anyone before?" he asked as you nodded your head 

He grabbed hold of your hand, the warmth from his skin comforting you "I really like you (Y/N) and I'd love it if you would be my girlfriend....what do you think?" Roman asked

You couldn't believe this was happening. Roman Reigns was actually asking you to be his, your knees went weak and you swore that you would have fallen over if Roman had not been holding your hand so tightly "I'd love to be your girlfriend'' you replied, eventually managing to form a sentence

You could see the relief wash over his face and he wrapped his arms around you, lifting you up and spinning you around as you clung onto him tightly, grabbing hold of his neck as you giggled


End file.
